serie d'OS
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Mitchie et ses amis, viennent de finir les dernières épreuves de leurs examens. Ils décident de fêter ça dignement, et ne s'attendent certainement pas à ce qu'il va se passer.
1. Chapter 1

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Salut à tous Je suis SubaruShiro et je débute dans l'univers Camp Rock. Je vous amène une petite série de One-Shot qui vont mettre plusieurs scènes marrantes et so cute entre Shane, Mitchie et leurs amis. _

**Disclamer**_ : Seul Cassandra m'appartient les autres sont la propriété de ma sœur Time Tell Will euh... Pardon de Disney. :p_

**Dédicace spéciale : **_Cette histoire je la dédie à Time Tell Will ou Miss Tagada si vous préférez. En parlant de ça elle est partout celle-là pourtant ce n'est pas son univers chercher l'erreur (mdr) Bon je vous laisse à l'histoire Bonne lecture. _(TTW : Dis donc, faut en chercher des trucs avec toi mdr)

**Chercher L'intrus**

_Quand Mitchie sortit de la salle, elle soupira de soulagement. Les examens étaient enfin terminés. Souriante, elle retrouva ses amis, près de la fontaine du lycée, là où ils se retrouvaient souvent. C'était une belle journée d'été, dont juin avait le secret, et la jeune fille n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle._

-Dites, ça vous dit de fêter la fin du calvaire ? _Proposa-t-elle._

-Ouais pourquoi pas mais où ? _Demanda Nate dit Le sage. _

-Ben je ne sais pas vous voulez aller où ? _Questionna la jeune fille._

-Faire un ciné ? _Proposa Shane._

-Ah non ! On ne va pas s'enfermer par une si belle journée. Une balade dans au parc Kennedy ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un concert amateur.

-Oh non Caitlyn réfléchir m'a donné la migraine. Si on faisait du shopping ?

-Hors de question Ella ! _S'exclama_ _Cassandra avant de sourire et de reprendre :_ Sauf si c'est dans un sex shop.

-Non merci. _Rougit Mitchie._ Si on allait boire un verre ?

_Tout le petit monde se regarda avant d'accepter. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, ils prirent la direction de leur bar préféré, le __Jackalope Lounge__. Depuis qu'ils étaient au lycée c'était leur point de rendez-vous. Pendant le trajet, les filles échangèrent leur point de vu sur les réponses à l'épreuve finale, alors que les garçons les écoutaient silencieux. Jason se demanda pourquoi elles en discutaient alors qu'ils étaient enfin débarrassés des examens. Il se tourna vers Le sage, pour lui demander la raison, et celui-ci haussa les épaules en répondant simplement "C'est des filles, cherche pas." C'est sur cette dernière réplique qu'ils entrèrent dans le bar, et s'installèrent à une table de douze personnes. En attendant le serveur, ils parlèrent de leur avenir qui commençait, puis le barman arriva et chacun commanda son verre :_

-Un Whisky pour moi. _Demanda Jason._

-Personnellement je prendrais un bon petit Calva. _Sourit Lola._

-Je me contenterais d'un verre de Rhum. _Ajouta Sanders._

-Moi ce sera une Téquila. _Décida Peggy avant de se tourner vers James et de demander : _Et toi ?

-Moi ? Euh... Un Gin tonic. Et toi Shane ?

Je prendrais juste une Vodka frappée.

-Un Malibu pour moi s'il vous plaît. _Déclara Ella._

-Pour moi un cognac. _Demanda Andy._

-Moi je prendrais un martini rouge. _Décida Caitlyn._

-Pour moi une mort subite. _Ajouta Nate._

-Un Armagnac pour moi. _S'exclama Cassandra avant de se tourner vers Mitchie et tous l'imitèrent._

-Une menthe à l'eau. _Dit-elle dans un murmure gêné._

_Ses amis la regardèrent surpris et Jason lui dit :_

-Non mais Mitchie tu abuses là tu es la seule qui ne commande pas d'alcool, fais comme nous.

-Non merci je n'ai pas envie d'être bourrée à la fin de la soirée.

_Le serveur eut un petit sourire avant de repartir préparer la commande, alors que Jason et le groupe commençaient à charrier gentiment la jeune fille sur sa manie de ne rien faire comme les autres._

-Tiens la mère Prudence est de retour.

-Très drôle Cassandra. _Sourit la jeune fille._

-C'est bon ne la charriez pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle veut rentrer au couvent...

-Au couvent ? Tu rigoles Shane ! Elle est bien trop sage. _Répondit Sanders._

-Bon ça va là, passez à quelqu'un d'autre. _Grogna la jeune fille, en faisant mine de bouder._

-Ouais se moquer d'un ange, c'est dangereux. Elle pourrait s'arranger pour vous refuser l'accès au paradis, à votre mort. _S'amusa Caitlyn qui était restée discrète._

-De toute façon avec vous dans les parages le paradis aurait un arrière-goût d'Enfer. _Rit Mitchie._ Et vous ne vous y plairiez pas... Il n'y a pas d'alcool !

-Ce n'est pas faux. _Admit Jason._ Une éternité sans une seule goutte d'alcool, et les parents qui surveillent... Ça fait froid dans le dos. _Grimaça-t-il en faisant mine de frissonner. _

_Cette dernière réplique fit rire tout le monde et à la plus grande joie de Mitchie, son refus de boire de l'alcool fut oublié vu qu'ils imaginaient la gêne que représentaient la présence de leurs parents, dans des endroits étranges ; alors que le serveur apportait leurs consommations. Seulement personne ne put boire puisque Cassandra décréta qu'il n'y aurait pas pire situations que de croiser ses parents sur une plage nudiste._

-Si. _La contredit Jason. _Ce serait d'y croiser sa grand-mère.

_En imaginant cela Mitchie qui était entrain de boire sa menthe à l'eau, explosa de rire, et éclaboussa Nate qui était en face d'elle. Celui-ci la regarda et lui dit amusé. :_

-Mitchie s'il te plaît j'ai pris ma douche ce matin pas la peine de vouloir me laver avec ton sirop de menthe.

-Beurk tu es tout collant maintenant. _Lui dit Cassandra avant de regarder Mitchie et lui dire_ : Tu as mal fait ton boulot, regarde.

_Sur ses mots elle prit le verre de Mitchie et le versa sur la tête de Nate, avant de bien étaler le liquide un peu partout. La jeune fille la regarda et lui dit :  
_

-Eh ! Mais ça ne va pas ? Et comment je fais pour boire ma boisson maintenant. Tu as intérêt à m'offrir un autre verre. _Dit-elle en riant. _

_Cassandra fit le salut militaire, avant de recommander une autre menthe à l'eau. Le temps que sa commande arrive elle regarda ses amis et leur dit :_

-Il a intérêt à vite venir avec mon verre car je suis déshumidifiée à 90 pourcent 91. 92. 93. 94. 95. 96...

-C'est bon on a comprit Mitchie ta bouche est presque aussi sèche que le désert de Gobie. _Lui dit Lola avant de rire._

-Au pire, si tu as vraiment soif, tu n'as qu'à lécher le visage de Nate. _Se moqua Jason faisant rire tout le monde._

_Quand la jeune fille eut sa boisson, elle la regarda et déclara : _

-Salut moi c'est Mitchie et toi tu vas bientôt ne plus exister.

_Toute la table rit de sa réplique et la conversation reprit de plus belle. Ils se racontèrent des anecdotes de leur enfance, des blagues plus ou moins hilarantes, pendant un peu plus de deux heures et demie. Soudain alors que tout redevenait à peu près calme, et qu'ils venaient de recevoir leur deuxième verre d'alcool, Mitchie les regardèrent et leur dirent :_

-Je vous ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas bu une goutte depuis tout à l'heure et vous en êtes vous, à votre deuxième verre.

_Ils la regardèrent avant de s'excuser, et lui dirent qu'ils la laisseraient boire. Puis Lola but une gorgée de son Calvados, avant de dire :_

-Non mais il faut absolument que j'arrive à avoir mes exams, car comme ça mes parents seront obligés de me prendre le beau petit chiot que j'ai vu la semaine dernière chez ma voisine.

-Ah tu vas avoir un chien ? _Demanda Jason. _Personnellement je préfère les renards.

-Et moi les chats. _Ajouta Shane._

-Ah ? Moi c'est plus les oiseaux. _Leur dit Caitlyn. _

-Eh bien moi je préfère les Panda des montagnes ! _S'exclama Mitchie._

_Ils la regardèrent tous surpris et interrogateurs, avant d'échanger un regard. Shane prit la parole et dit à son amie. :_

-Mitchie tu vas bien ?

-Oui je vais bien. Je vais même très bien. Je... Je... J'ai envie de danser.

_Sur ses mots et sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir Mitchie monta sur la table et commença une chorégraphie improvisée. Shane la rassit alors que Jason demanda au barman :_

-Dites vous êtes sûr que c'est une menthe à l'eau et pas une vodka menthe, que vous lui avez donné ?

-Oui j'en suis sûr._ Répondit le barman amusé en voyant l'état de la jeune fille. _

-Ouais VIVE LA MENTHE A L'EAU ! _S'exclama Mitchie en levant d'un coup son verre qui se renversa sur elle. _Il pleut. Vite mon parapluie. _Ajouta-t-elle en commençant à le sortir. _

-Mitchie c'est juste ton verre. _Lui dit Shane en la stoppant._

-Hein ? Oh non y en a encore pu. _Déclara la jeune fille en secouant son verre à l'envers. _

-On dit il n'y en à plus. _La rectifia Sanders._

-Oui mais ça fait déjà deux fois qu'il y en a plus. _Se plaignit Mitchie._ Et je n'ai pas bu une goutte. _Ajouta-t-elle._

_Puis elle se tourna vers Shane qui la fixait perplexe, et lui dit :_

-Oh Shane je n'avais jamais vu que tu avais les yeux chocolat. _Dit-elle d'une voix pompette._

-Euh... Mitchie tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Ouais tant que tu es là ça va. _Répondit-elle avant de lui faire un câlin. _

**Fin**_._

_Voilà c'est fini pour le moment. __ç__a vous à plus ? Oui ? Non ? Pour me le faire savoir rendez-vous en review. Bye._

_SubaruShiro__._

_Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un ou d'une correctrice. Si vous êtes intéressés, dites-le moi. Merci._


	2. Chapter 2

**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Salut à tous, c'est encore moi et je vous amène un petit OS sur le couple Shane et Mitchie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas. _

_Bonne lecture_

**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à Disney._

**Cap ou pas cap**

_Shane et Mitchie regardaient la télévision chez le jeune homme. Ils s'ennuyaient tous les deux et la brunette fixait son ami en train de zapper frénétiquement. Elle l'observa et finit par soupirer._

-Cap ou pas cap d'arrêter de changer de chaînes ?

-Cap. _Répondit-il amusé avant de regarder l'écran d'un œil critique._

_Sur l'écran apparut un couple dans une position suggestive. Ils regardèrent la télé quelques secondes avant de réaliser que c'était un film interdit au moins de dix-huit ans. Aussitôt, le jeune homme sourit._

-Cap ou pas cap de changer de chaîne ?

-Cap évidemment. _Dit-elle en s'emparant de la télécommande_.

-Cap ou pas cap de chercher le programme le plus nul qui passe actuellement ?

_Pour seule réponse, il lui prit la commande de la télé et durant quelques secondes changea de chaîne rapidement avant de la regarder fièrement. Sur l'écran, un groupe de poissons aux couleurs multiples nageaient tranquillement, inconscient de la caméra qui les suivait alors qu'une voix commentait ce qu'il se passait._

-Cap ou pas cap d'éteindre ce truc débile. _Soupira-t-il_.

-Cap.

_Aussitôt, elle s'empara de la télécommande et appuya sur le bouton._

-Et toi, cap ou pas cap de jouer à ce jeu avec les vrais règles ?

-Cap. Cap ou pas cap que le gage soit de retirer un vêtement en cas de refus. _Proposa-t-elle._

-Cap. Cap ou pas cap de sortir dehors ?

_Amusée, Mitchie se leva et alla dans le couloir pour prendre sa veste qu'elle enfila alors que son ami la suivait. Quand ils furent prêts, ils sortirent dehors et elle s'arrêta sur le perron avant de se tourner vers lui :_

-Cap ou pas cap de continuer tout en se baladant ?

-Cap. Cap ou pas cap de garder le même gage en cas de refus ?

-Cap. _Soupira-t-elle amusée_. Et toi, cap ou pas cap de décider où on va ? Non parce que ton perron…

_Shane se mit à réfléchir et pointa du doigt la fête foraine. Songeant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la jeune fille acquiesça et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient en route tout en continuant leur jeu. Durant le trajet, Shane fut obligé de faire une grimace, de parler à l'envers, ou encore d'acheter une glace à la framboise et de la manger alors qu'il n'aimait pas. De son côté, Mitchie dut sauter à cloche-pied, chanter au lieu de parler, puis ne plus rien dire durant une minute._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la foire, ils se regardèrent amusés. Depuis toujours, ils adoraient l'ambiance des fêtes foraines, l'impression de redevenir des enfants et les odeurs de crêpes et de gaufres chaudes. Soudain, Shane la regarda et lui demanda si elle était cap d'acheter un tour de pêche à la ligne. A moitié vexée par ce défi, elle s'approcha du stand et acheta une partie. Le forain, qui avait entendu leur conversation, rit doucement et lui tendit une canne à pêche verte. Soupirant de la couleur, Mitchie commença à pêcher ses canards et bouda, volontairement, les verts. Le premier fut rouge qu'elle tendit à son ami en disant qu'elle avait retrouvé son frère jumeau._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait dix canards dans son panier et les remettants à l'eau, le forain lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait comme lot. Elle regarda l'étalage puis sourit sadiquement. Shane rit de son choix et fronça les sourcils en la voyant lui tendre une Barbie blonde._

-Tiens, c'est ta nouvelle fiancée !

_Tout en retenant un fou rire, Shane prit la poupée et dit : _

-Ouais merci je vais l'appeler Mitchie.

-Si tu veux. Alors… Cap ou pas cap d'aller faire un bisou à un inconnu au hasard et prendre la pose pendant que je fais une photo souvenir ?

-Bah cap. Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

-Tu peux refuser… Et perdre ta veste !

-Dis-le si tu veux que je me déshabille, ça ira plus vite.

_Elle rougit doucement, avant de marmonner un « même pas cap » qui le fit rire. Seulement, au moment où il allait commencer, elle lui rappela son défi premier et sortit son portable pour faire une photo. Shane comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait garder sa veste, se dirigea vers une jolie brune et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Puis il prit la pose alors que Mitchie faisait la photo. La jeune inconnue le regardait en se demandant sur quel genre d'énergumène elle était tombée et quand il la remercia, elle partit sans rien dire. Revenant vers son amie, il sourit diaboliquement :_

-Et maintenant, mademoiselle, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Alors… Cap ou pas cap de monter dans ce manège, _dit-il en désignant une attraction qui la fit blanchir._

_Depuis deux ans, ses amis tentaient par tous les moyens de la faire monter dans le train fantôme mais chaque fois, elle trouvait une bonne excuse. Elle était malade, elle venait de manger, elle devait partir ou celle que Shane préférait, elle devait aller aux_ _toilettes. Malheureusement pour elle, il savait qu'elle était en bonne santé et ils avaient mangés ensemble deux heures auparavant. De plus, elle lui avait promis de passer la journée avec lui et elle avait été aux toilettes justes avant que ne commence leur partie de cap ou pas cap. « Elle n'a donc aucune excuse. » Pensa-t-il._

-Non, je suis fatiguée, je risque de m'endormir, vaudrait mieux continuer à…

-T'endormir ? Dans un train fantôme ? Alors que tout le monde sursaute ou hurle. Comment tu compte faire ?

-Je… Euh… Je… Je suis hypersomniaque et je peux dormir n'importe quand, où que je sois.

-Hypersomniaque ? Alors qu'il y a deux jours, on a fait une nuit blanche ? Et que la semaine dernière, on a fait la fête pendant près de vingt-quatre heures ? Dis plutôt que t'as la trouille ?

-Moi ? Avoir peur ? Non, c'est faux, je n'ai pas peur. _Se défendit-elle._

-Prouve-le-moi et monte dans ce train fantôme ! Ou enlève ta veste !

_La jeune fille déglutit tout en couinant comme un animal blessé, ce qui le fit doucement rire. La tête baissée, elle se rendit au guichet comme un condamné se rend à l'échafaud et acheta sa place, suivi de près par Shane. Le train arriva et ils y montèrent, plus ou moins avec enthousiasme. Mitchie s'assit sur un siège et s'accrocha à la barre, comme si ça vie en dépendait faisant rire son meilleur ami. Quand le train démarra, elle cria de peur et Shane fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'avait la jeune fille. Il eut sa réponse quand le premier fantôme arriva droit sur elle puisqu'elle hurla de peur et il sentit dans sa voix qu'elle ne jouait pas la comédie au contraire de lui. Comprenant qu'elle avait réellement peur et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'y était jamais montée, il regretta son défi. Encore plus quand voulant la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui mit une gifle retentissante en criant, croyant que c'était une attraction du train. Il la rassura, lui expliquant qu'il voulait juste la protéger et elle se blottit contre lui, tout en hurlant dès qu'elle voyait une sorcière ou une araignée._

_Quand enfin ils sortirent, elle était toute blanche et tremblait de tous ses membres. Se sentant coupable, Shane proposa de lui offrir un soda et ils allèrent s'attabler à un stand. Il laissa un silence relatif s'installer puis doucement lui posa une question qui le hantait depuis quelques minutes._

-Dis-moi Mitchie, tu n'as jamais voulu monter dans ce train, parce que… Tu as réellement peur des fantômes, sorcières et autres ?

-Oui et tu n'as pas intérêt à me dire ce qu'est ta plus grande peur ou je te jure que ton prochain défi c'est de l'affronter. _Dit-elle à moitié énervée._

-Ouais, sauf qu'on ne peut pas avoir de tremblement de terre sur commande, donc…

-Ne me tente pas ou je te jure que j'en déclenche un !

_Il acquiesça, étonné du ton qu'elle venait d'employer et soupira. A présent, il allait lui être difficile de reprendre leur jeu. Cependant, il sourit en songeant que c'était à elle de le défier et allait le lui rappeler quand il s'interrogea. Que risquait-elle de lui demander de faire ? Plongés dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas leurs deux amis arriver. Jason, le plus âgé regarda Nate en souriant. Shane et Mitchie semblaient tous deux ailleurs._

-C'est l'occasion idéal pour les faire sursauter, non ?

-Tu l'as dit !

_S'approchant sans bruit, Jason se mit derrière la brunette et posa brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de leur amie en criant un « salut. » Ne s'étant toujours pas remis de son passage dans le train fantôme, la jeune fille hurla de peur et se releva d'un coup, faisant tomber, dans sa précipitation, la table qui la séparait de Shane. Aussitôt celui-ci releva la tête et la fixa :_

-C'est Jason, Mitchie, calme-toi !

_Pas totalement remise de ses émotions, elle se tourna vers les deux arrivants qui sourcillèrent devant son visage blanc. Aussitôt Nate s'inquiéta, lui demandant si elle allait bien alors que leur ami s'excusait de la peur occasionnée, tout en replaçant la table sur ses pieds. Voulant comprendre sa réaction, ils lui demandèrent ce qu'ils avaient du louper mais elle se tut, baissant simplement la tête et recommença ses couinements lorsque Shane se mit en tête de leur expliquer. Cependant comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ses peurs, il raconta l'histoire cachant simplement l'attitude de la jeune fille et surtout ses réactions. Ils ne restèrent quelques minutes, expliquant qu'ils étaient en route pour aller voir un film au cinéma._

-Le dernier Saw pour être exact.

-Ouais mais on vous a vu et on a décidé de vous faire un petit coucou en passant. _Sourit Jason._

-La prochaine fois ton coucou, tu l'envoies par sms. _Grogna la jeune fille._

_Sa remarque ainsi que le ton employé fit rire les trois garçons et après lui avoir promis, ils reprirent leur route, les laissant seuls. Durant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucun mot d'échanger puis Mitchie sourit :_

-Cap ou pas cap de retirer ta veste ?

-Le défi piège. Que je dis oui ou non, je la retires quand même. marmonna-t-il avant d'accepter ce défi. Et toi, cap ou pas cap de mettre la mienne en plus de la tienne sur tes épaules ?

_Elle rit mais accepta, décrétant qu'ainsi, elle pourrait refuser un défi supplémentaire puis il se leva :_

-Allez viens Mitchie on va faire un tour.

_Étrangement, elle ne bougea pas et il fronça les sourcils._

-Tu ne viens pas ?

-Oh c'est à moi que tu parlais ? Je pensais que tu avais proposé ce petit tour à ta fiancée de plastique et je n'avais pas trop envie de tenir la chandelle donc…

-Non c'est à la Mitchie fait de chair, de sang et de muscles à qui je parlais. _Dit-il en riant. _

-Très bien. J'arrive mais que je ne te retrouve pas à faire des mamours à ta fiancée. _Répondit-elle moqueuse. _

-Hum… ça ne risque pas. Je n'aime pas le goût du plastique.

_Ils partirent dans un léger fou rire et Shane prit son amie par la main tout en l'entraînant plus loin dans la foire pour voir les autres manèges. Cette conversation allégea complètement l'atmosphère et la jeune fille en oublia son traumatisme. Pour se venger, elle le mit au défi de faire un tour de manège pour enfant et il se mit sur un Donald. Sans le prévenir, elle prit une photo de son « carrosse. » Quand il descendit, il sourit :_

-Cap ou pas cap d'offrir ma fiancée à une petite fille ?

-Cap mais… Tu vas te retrouver célibataire !

-Pas grave. Tiens. Dit_-il en lui donnant l'objet encore sous plastique._

_Ils se baladèrent et le jeune homme reprit la main de son amie sans s'en apercevoir. Ils étaient occupés à chercher une fillette à qui offrir la poupée et ce fut lui qui en vit une. La désignant du doigt, il proposa sa candidate à Mitchie qui accepta._

_Ils restèrent une heure supplémentaire sur la fête puis prirent la direction de chez le jeune homme. Ils se tenaient toujours par la main et il sourit en voyant un couple s'embrasser et le désigna à al brunette qui était occupée à chercher le prochain défi à lui lancer. Souriant, elle les regarda puis se lança : _

-Cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser ?

-Cap.

_Tout en parlant, il se mit face à elle et s'approcha doucement. Elle fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il allait faire aussi elle ne bougea pas la tête. Souriant, il embrassa le bout de son nez avant de rire doucement._

-Hey ! _S'exclama-t-elle_. C'était quoi ça ?

-Un bisou. T'as pas précisé où dans ton défi. _Dit-il avant d'ajouter_, et toi cap ou pas cap de m'embrasser sur les lèvres ?

-Euh…

_Elle le regarda quelques secondes en réfléchissant. Ils étaient toujours face à face et elle se demandait quelle serait la meilleure solution. Bien sûr c'était lui qu'il l'avait mise au défi et l'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle de plus fort que leur amitié, puis repensa à leur journée et prit sa décision._

-Tiens, _dit-elle en lui rendant sa veste les joues bien rouges_.

-Ah merci, justement, j'avais froid. _Dit-il sur le ton de l'amusement, pour cacher son embarras. _

-De rien. _Ajouta Mitchie précipitamment_.

_Reprenant leur route, ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes puis elle le mit au défi de la porter sur son dos durant une minute. Il acquiesça et remplit son défi sans effort. Elle rit joyeusement quand il lui signala qu'ils ressemblaient à un père qui promenait sa petite fille puis la reposa au sol._

-Cap ou pas cap d'entrer et de te faire faire une rose. _Demanda-t-il en désignant la boutique._

_Intriguée, Mitchie se tourna et observa la devanture de la boutique._

-Me faire tatouer une rose. _Demanda-t-elle surprise_.

-Ouais. Ou autre chose. Mais te faire faire un tatouage !

-Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas déjà un ?

-Ce n'est pas ton genre… Pourquoi t'en as un ?

-En effet donc pas cap. dit-elle avant de lui tendre sa veste.

-Attends, on oubli celui-là et je t'en lance un autre. _décida-t-il_. Cap ou pas cap de me montrer ton tatouage ?

-Pas ici mais si on rentre chez toi, pourquoi pas.

_Intrigué par le fameux tatouage qu'elle disait avoir, il reprit la route jusqu'à chez lui tout en lui tenant la main. D'un commun accord, ils mirent leur jeu en pause et la jeune fille se demanda si elle n'aurait pas du relever son premier défi. « Après tout, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Limite un smack d'enfant. Je ne risquais rien. » Pensa-t-elle._

_Un quart d'heure après, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Shane qui ouvrit la porte. Sans surprise, ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés et ils allèrent au salon quand il se souvint du tatouage. Se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, il le lui rappela. En grimaçant légèrement, elle se mit debout. Les joues rouges, elle releva lentement sa tunique et Shane devint rouge à son tour quand le haut dépassa son sternum. Il déglutit sans pour autant s'empêcher de fixer le tissu qui remontait toujours. La jeune fille s'arrêta au niveau de la poitrine et il fronça les sourcils en voyant une phrase écrite en noir. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'approcha afin de pouvoir lire, inconscient des joues plus que rouge de son amie qui appréhendait légèrement la suite des évènements. Lentement, il passa son doigt sur chaque lettre, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas simplement écrit sur sa peau._

-Make me beautiful. _Lut-il__ en __chuchotant_. Ce qui veut dire ?

-Si tu ajoutes le "You" qui est cache par mon soutien-gorge, tu obtiens « Tu me rends belle. » C'est du français.

-Et… Qui est-ce qui te rend belle ?

_Ils n'avaient pas conscience de murmurer, rendant le moment encore plus romantique. Gênée par la situation, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer intensément. De plus, il avait toujours sa main sur sa peau, frôlant du pouce son tatouage. Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, par Mitchie qui était plus qu'une simple amie à ses yeux, il remonta jusqu'à son visage et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et il commença à s'éloigner comprenant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés. Seulement, avant qu'il ne puisse aller trop loin, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur celle de son meilleur ami, tout en lâchant son haut pour placer ses mains dans son cou._

**Fin**

Voila c'est fini. Alors ? Cap ou pas cap de me laissez une review ? (rire)

Bisous à vous tous

SubaruShiro.


End file.
